Always Yours
by DeanIsMyLove
Summary: Set after 3x20 Stefan & Elena find their way back to each other. Major SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Elena looked at Stefan with tears in her eyes and said "I don't have anyone anymore"

Stefan green eyes bore into her brown eyes

"You have me"

Elena broke down & started to cry in Stefan's arms

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan drove Elena home he got out of the car & walked to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"Thank you"

He just nodded his head.

Stefan walked Elena to her front door.

"Thank you Stefan for everything tonight"

"No, thank you I was just honored to be your date"

They both stared at each other with love in their eyes Stefan stepped closer to Elena & placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight" he said.

He turned around & started to walk back to his car. Elena was still standing on the porch she was taken aback by how much Stefan calmed her down. She didn't want to be alone in that big house tonight especially after everything that happened with Alaric.

"Stefan!" she called out to him

Stefan stopped & turned around "Yes?"

"Would you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone right now"

"Sure"

They entered the house & they headed up the stairs into Elena's bedroom.

Stefan just stood by her window not wanting to disturb anything in her room.

"You don't have to stand Stefan you can make yourself comfortable" she said softly

Stefan walked towards the bed & took a seat at the edge. Elena took out her PJ's she was tried and ready to get some sleep.

"Stefan I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in few minutes"

Stefan just nodded his head.

Elena took off her clothes & started the shower the water was warm & it awakened her.

She lathered up her wash cloth & washed her whole body she let the warm water wash away all of the soap & she let the water run through he hair.

She started to think about everything that happened earlier that night & she broke down & started to cry.

Stefan could hear Elena crying he didn't know whether to go comfort her or just let her be, but the sobbing continued. He couldn't bare it anymore hearing her cry hurt him.

Stefan knocked lightly on the door

"Lena are you ok? Do you need me to come in?"

She didn't answer she just continued to cry but only quieter.

It didn't matter Stefan could still hear her

"Lena I'm about to come in if you don't want me to just say so"

But she never answered him. Stefan opened the door he stepped towards the shower & pulled back the shower curtain.

Elena was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest with her head down she was still crying.

Stefan turned the water off & grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He picked her up & carried her to the bed & softly placed her down.

"Anything you need me to do I'll do it"

"Just hold me Stefan" she said in between tears

Stefan took off his jacket & shirt only leaving him in his white undershirt & pants.

He laid on his back & held Elena in his arms as she laid on his chest.

Elena fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Stefan just laid in the dimly lit room thinking about all the good times he & Elena shared in this room.

Stefan slowly dozed off & went to sleep.

Elena woke up & she instantly looked up at Stefan's face. He was so handsome she missed being so close to him, missed being in his arms, and she missed kissing him.

Elena wanted to kiss him but she was afraid cause of what happened with Damon in Denver.

She knew she wasn't in love with Damon & that kiss was nothing. She never wanted nothing more than a friendship with Damon.

That kissed proved everything cause she felt nothing from it especially not love.

Stefan was her love & her lover. He always was & always would be.

Elena slowly moved closer to his face she stopped & bit her lip. Then she gently pressed her lips against his. Stefan eyes flew open & he just looked at her. He was confused by what happened he thought maybe he was dreaming but she was looking back at him. They both were caught up in each others eyes both of them not saying a word.

Elena didn't know what to think but she knew she wanted to kiss him again. So she slowly moved to press her lips against his again & she saw that Stefan closed his eyes so she then parted his lips with her tongue. She slipped her tongue in his mouth letting her tongue move across his. She wanted him to respond to this but he didn't.

Stefan laid there with his eyes closed letting Elena explore his mouth with her tongue.

Then suddenly he pulled back from the kiss

"Elena no"

She looked at him with confusion on her face

"Why not Stefan?"

He had no answer to her question so he laid their quietly.

Elena then pressed her lips against his again this time with more force she felt Stefan's grip tighten on her she took this as an invitation to keep going.

Stefan tighten his grip on Elena he couldn't fight this kiss anymore his tongue joined hers. He missed kissing her, he missed the taste of her sweet mouth.

The passion between them grew as the kiss deepened.

Stefan gripped Elena's hip while his other hand gripped Elena's wet hair.

Elena started lifting up Stefan's undershirt and he lifted his arms to let her take it off. She threw his shirt to the floor. Then she started tugging at his pants & started to undo his belt.

Stefan grabbed her hands

"Stop Elena we can't do this"

"Yes we can" she said while kissing him on his neck

Stefan stopped her & he stood up & turned his back away from her.

Elena sat up & looked at his back. She walked over to him looking him straight in the face. She put both her hands on each arm.

"Stefan I love you & I'm in love with you"

"I know that but, I also know you love Damon"

She cupped his face in her hands Stefan looked at her wondering what she was about to do next.

"No Stefan I care about him but I only love you:

He tried to push her hands away

"I care about him as a friend I love you & only you"

She stood on the tips of her toes & brought her lips to his.

He didn't stop her he kissed her back with even more passion than before.

"Take away the pain make me forget" she whispered in his ear

He knew exactly what her words meant.

She went to undo his belt again & this time he didn't stop her. His pants along with his boxers fell unto the floor. He unwrapped the towel she was standing in & that too fell to the floor.

Stefan left a trail of kisses from her neck all the way down to her navel.

Stefan picked her up & her legs wrapped around his neck.

Her center was right in front of his face Stefan gave her clit a quick lick.

Elena's breathe caught

Stefan licked her center as if he was tongue kissing it.

Elena started to rock back & forth Stefan held onto her tightening his grip on her.

She let a low moan slip from her mouth. She grabbed onto his hair.

This only excited Stefan even more and he pushed his tongue inside of her. Elena gasped for air.

"Stef-" she tried to say his name but couldn't get the words out cause he was plunging his tongue deep inside of her.

Stefan couldn't see her face but he could hear her moans & he could feel how her body reacted every time he slipped his tongue in & out of her.

He continued to lick, suck, & tongue fuck her.

Elena started to tremble & her moans grew louder.

"Stefan please stop I can't take it anymore" she said as she moaned

But he didn't stop he kept going until finally she reached her climax.

He lifted her off his shoulders & placed her back on her feet. Once he saw that she could barely stand he picked her up & wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved over to the bed & placed her on her back.

He kissed down her neck until he found her breast. He licked & sucked each breast as he did this he took one of his hands & rubbed her clit in a circular motion.

Elena moaned as chills ran through her body

He let one of his fingers slip into her. A smirk ran across his face as he felt how wet she was he proceeded to enter a second finger. He continued to finger her until she was begging him to enter her.

Stefan kissed his way back up her body & slowly he entered her. But she was so tight that he could barely fit.

She tensed up when she felt him enter her

"Lena you have to relax"

Elena relaxed her body & she held onto his arms as he pushed inside of her.

She gasped for air.

Stefan watched her facial expressions as he finally pushed in her. He watched as she gasped for air & closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes he began to kiss her as he continued to move inside of her.

Stefan couldn't believe how wet & tight she was and Elena couldn't believe how big he was. He was always big but it had been months since they been together but she definitely noticed he was bigger.

She whispered things in Stefan's ear & it drove him crazy causing him to plunge into her faster & deeper.

Her walls clenched around him & she was beginning to reach her climax. She dug her nails into his back & her legs began to shake.

Stefan brought his face to her & their foreheads touched. He wanted to watch her climax.

She closed her eyes & tears started to fall from them and she started moan out loud.

She completely let herself fall apart

Stefan continued to pump inside of her watching the tears fall from her eyes he kissed her tears & he felt how hot & wet she was he felt her walls clenching around his length.

Soon after she was finished he soon reached his peak.

He remained inside of her & they both stared into each others eyes.

(whispers) "Stefan…I…missed you so much"

Stefan was at a lost for words so he kissed her instead.

He rolled off of her & just held her in his arms.

"Stefan I just want to get away for awhile will you take me away from here?"

"Lena I'll take you where ever you want to go"

"Surprise me" she whispered

Stefan placed a soft kiss on her temple & watched her fall asleep. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her. He planned to get everything setup the next day, but for now all he wanted to do was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. This is my first time writing so I'm new to all of this. I don't know how long this story is going to be so I will just go with it until I run out of ideas.**

**I do not own anything in regards of The Vampire Diaries.**

The next morning Elena woke up an noticed Stefan still had his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and slowly untangled herself from his arms.

Stefan stirred some.

"Shhh…I'm just going to freshen up"

"I'm coming with you" Stefan groggily said

"No, just me"

"You told me that before and you know what happened after that"

"Yes, Jenna heard us having sex in the shower"

"I know" he said in a low voice

"I'm only going to be a few minutes"

Stefan walked towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Fine but I need to go home and pack for our trip we are leaving tonight"

Elena smiled at him

"I'll be by the boarding house when I'm done packing"

"Great! Now hurry" he smiled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan entered the boarding house it was quiet he checked the whole house to make sure Damon wasn't there. He wasn't. Stefan quickly packed his bags and made all of the reservations for their trip.

He smiled to himself as he thought about were he was bringing them. He was just so happy to finally have her back in his life again. He knew they couldn't go back to how they were but he was hoping they would forward and grow stronger.

An hour later he heard Elena enter the boarding house.

"Stefan?" Elena called out

The house was dimly lit and it was very quiet.

"I'm in my room you can come on up" Stefan yelled out

"Hi" she smiled

"Hi, are you packed and ready to go?" He asked

"Yep and I already told Jeremy I was leaving for a little whiled and he decided to stay with Matt while I'm gone"

"Good just let me grab my things and we could head to the airport"

As Stefan and Elena were heading down the stairs a very familiar voice stopped them.

"Well look at the love birds I guess all is right in the world now" Damon spit out

Stefan's face tensed up. He knew Damon wasn't happy about him and Elena going to the dance together. Elena looked between the brothers she knew Damon would try to make things hard for them.

"We're leaving Damon goodbye" Stefan said eyeing his brother before turning to leave

Damon watched them as they were about to leave he didn't want them to just walk off into the sunset he was going to destroy their little plans.

"Have fun on your little trip I know me and Elena had a blast in Denver isn't that right Elena?" Damon said while taking a swig of his bourbon

Stefan paused he was curious by what Damon meant with that last statement.

"Damon please stop!" Elena yelled

Stefan didn't want to play these games with Damon he just wanted to leave

"Lena lets go"

"Did you tell him to stop in Denver when I had you up against that wall kissing all over your body" Damon sarcastically said

Elena just stood there frozen she felt like she couldn't breathe why was Damon bringing this up? She was going to tell Stefan on her own but Damon had already screwed things up.

Stefan looked at Elena and he saw the pained look on her face. He looked at Damon and saw the smug look on his face. It was true cause if it wasn't Elena wouldn't be standing there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Tell him how you ran straight into my arms and kissed me tell him how if it wasn't for Jeremy that you would have let me have sex with you outside against that wall. Tell him how you let me grab on your ass" Damon smiled

Damon felt like he just hit the jackpot. Stefan looked hurt and Elena was crying. Checkmate he thought.

"Stefan please lets go" Elena begged

Stefan just turned and walked out of the house. He didn't want to hear anymore. He always knew something happened in Denver but he didn't think things went that far.

Elena looked at Damon with tears in her eyes. She was so angry with him. She never knew he would stoop this low to try and hurt his own brother.

"How could you Damon? Why did you have to throw it in his face like that? You knew…you knew it would hurt him" she said while crying

"Oh please Elena save your damn crocodile tears I don't care if you or him are hurt."

Damon got right up on Elena invading her space backing her up onto the nearest wall.

"What about me Elena? What about my feelings? You and Stefan used me as some kind of experiment to figure out if you had feelings for me and you expect me to just let the both of you ride off into the sunset without any consequences" Damon spat out

Elena turned her head to the side she didn't want to look in his face anymore. But Damon leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "Just admit it you want us BOTH"

And he walked away from her grabbing his bourbon and headed up the stairs to his room.

Elena walked outside and saw that Stefan sitting inside of his car. She climbed into the passenger side. She tried to read him but his face was blank showing no emotion.

"We don't have to go anywhere anymore Stefan I completely understand" she said softly

Stefan didn't say a word he just simply started the car and drove off. He didn't want to cancel the trip cause he wanted to be as far away from Mystic Falls as possible.

Stefan or Elena said nothing to each other on the ride to the airport and they were both silent on their plane ride to their destination.

Finally they arrived to their destination and Elena eyes grew wide when she saw the sign at the airport that said "Welcome to Tahiti" but then she realized this trip might not be as fun since Damon dropped a bomb on them.

**A/N: I wonder how this trip will end for them it will either bring together or tear them farther apart…hmmm**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything in regards of The Vampire Diaries**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this update. I got busy with work and the only time I can really write is on the weekends.**

Chapter 3

Stefan had his own private vacation home on the island of Tahiti. He figured him and Elena needed a private and intimate setting to get away from their problems back in Mystic Falls. That was before Damon dropped a bomb on him. Now all he wanted to do was to escape her.

They had been on the island for three days and Stefan hadn't spoken one word to Elena. He would sleep in a separate room from her and whenever she tried to talk to him he wouldn't pay attention to her. He was hurting cause the two people he loved the most kept betraying him.

Stefan sat out on the beach watching the sun go down. He heard her coming up behind him. He wanted to get up and leave but decided he would stay. Elena sat next to Stefan even though she was close to him she felt so far away.

"I apologize Stefan for not telling you" she said while staring at the ocean.

"Its my fault Elena you have nothing to apologize about" Stefan spoke softly

Finally he talked he finally talked after three days of being on this island. Elena turned to look at him but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"But I do feel like I should apologize I should have been the one to tell you not Damon. I only kissed him cause I was trying to figure out my feelings for him, and after the kiss I still didn't feel anything for him"

"So is it true would you have slept with him if it wasn't for Jeremy stopping you?" He asked as he stood with an aggravated tone.

Elena quickly stood up so she could face him. She didn't want Stefan to walk away again. Her face was slightly red because she was beginning to get angry.

"NO!" she shouted

"Of course not Stefan I would never to that"

"So is it true Elena? Do you want us both like Katherine did?" he asked with his arms now folded

He didn't want to hear about how much she loved him he only wanted to know the truth. Did she want them both?

"I only want you Stefan" she said while placing both hands on either of Stefan's arms.

Stefan didn't move and he only looked at her. He wasn't convinced by her words. He removed her hand from him and started walking back towards the house.

Elena bit on her lip while she tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She had to convince him that she meant what she said. That she only loved him and only wanted him and not Damon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan had left the house and went to a local bar he wanted a drink to drown out all the pain he was feeling. The music was blasting and there was a pretty blonde girl that started dancing on top of the other end of the bar. She had her eye on Stefan from the moment he walked in. But Stefan didn't even notice her so the girly sexily crawled her way down the bar. She stopped when she got in front of him and she started to dance. Stefan still didn't pay her any min he only asked the bartender for another shot.

The blonde girl was desperately trying to get his attention. When she noticed her dancing wasn't getting his attention she finally spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea" she placed a finger on his chin

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elena got tired of sitting at the house she wondered where Stefan could be. She decided to go find him. It took her about ten minutes to walk to the local bar. There was a nice sized crowd at the bar. As soon as she entered guys were turning to look at her. They started at her long slender legs. Elena just put her head down and made her way towards the bar.

Elena swallowed hard when she saw the blonde haired girl running her finger along Stefan's face. She decided to go sit right next to him.

"Shot of vodka" Elena told the bartender

Elena turned and faced Stefan but he was looking at the girl that was in front of him. This frustrated Elena but she was trying to remain calm. She didn't know how Stefan was feeling at the moment.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" Chelsea asked

"I think you should leave" he responded

"I think you're right how about we both get out of here" Chelsea whispered in his ear

Chelsea smiled cause she felt like she had roped him. Stefan leaned in closer to her and their eyes locked.

"You need to leave this bar and forget who I am" he compelled her and just like that Chelsea hopped off the bar and made her way out of the door.

Stefan finally turned to look at Elena. She arched an eyebrow and lifted up her shot glass to toast him. Stefan picked up his shot lifted it in the air and in unison they both downed their shots.

That's when Stefan paid his tab and got up and made his way out of the bar. Elena quickly threw some money at the bartender and quickly followed Stefan out of the bar.

"Stefan!" she shouted

"What?" he asked annoyed that she was following him

"We need to talk Stefan"

*BOOM* thunder roared in the sky. It was about to rain. No storm.

"Ok so talk" he put his hands in his pockets while he waited for her to speak

"Look Stefan when you told me to figure out my feelings for Damon that's what I did"

"Yea by trying to sleep with him" he scoffed and then turned his back and started to walk away

Elena ran in front of him to stop him in his tracks. She was tired of him constantly walking off

"I told you that kiss meant nothing to me I knew it would help me define what I feel and after that kiss I felt nothing. I tried to talking to him about things but you know how Damon is he's not the best talker. So I kissed him and I felt awful afterwards. Yes, I grew closer to him while you were gone but I was always thinking about you. All I wanted to do was find you and bring you back home to me."

By this time the rain was coming down. Elena looked up at Stefan and cupped his face into her hands.

"We need to get back tot the house it's storming out here" he said while avoiding eye contact with her

Elena dropped her hands and then started to walk towards the house. A single tear slipped from her eye but you couldn't tell since it was raining.

She turned back around facing Stefan as she walked backwards. "You know what Stefan I tried I really did try but I can't stay here with you not like this. I'm going back to the house to pack my clothes and I'm taking the first flight back home."

She turned her back to him and started walking away. Stefan watched as she walked and he realized that he had to let his pride go and believe what she was saying to him. He felt the sincerity in her words and he saw it in her eyes. He would no longer push her away and he would no longer walk away from her. Stefan caught up to Elena and grabbed her hand.

"I need to get you inside so you won't get sick I could carry you and use my speed to get us home faster"

Elena stopped walking and looked up at him. She was confused he had just walked away from her and now he was on side of her and wanting to help her.

"What are we doing?" she whispered

Stefan only tugged on her hand "Lets go"

"I'm not going until you tell me where we stand"

It was now raining so hard that they could barely see in front of them.

Stefan sighed

"I love you Stefan I always have and I always will" and another tear slipped from her eye

Stefan saw the tear even through all the rain. Stefan lifted Elena's face so she can look at him. Or as best as she could in the rain.

"I love you" he whispered

Stefan placed a soft kiss on her lips and as he pulled back their eyes locked. Stefan then pressed his lips on her again kissing her with so much passion. His kiss was hungry and needy.

Elena locked both arms around his neck and Stefan hands lifted up her thigh and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked as fast as he could with her wrapped around his waist while still kissing her in the pouring rain. They were soaking wet but neither of them cared they continued to kiss in the rain all the way back to the house.

**I hope you all like this chapter. It's not my best but I'll try to make chapter 4 better.**


End file.
